1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to means for improving the repetition characteristics of a piano action, and more particularly to repetition enhancing means applicable to the action of an upright piano.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In its simplest and most usual form, the action of a vertical or upright piano is such that each key must be fully released before it can again actuate the hammer with which it is associated. There are a number of instances (as in the case of trilling or during fast single note passages) when it is desirable for a key to actuate its hammer in rapid succession without full key release between hammer actuations.
Prior art workers have devised numerous types of repetition enhancing means. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 371,578 teaches the addition to an upright piano action of a wire spring attached to the jack with a free end engaged in a bushed opening in the hammer butt. The problem with such a repetition enhancing means lies in the fact that each such spring must be adjusted to accommodate for the weight of the particular hammer with which it is associated. This can only be accomplished by bending the spring which is a difficult and imprecise adjustment method. U.S. Pat. No. 201,852 teaches the use of an elongated element or repeater extending between the wippen and the hammer butt. U.S. Pat. No. 994,700 describes a flat metal spring extending between the wippen and the hammer butt, adapted to engage and support the hammer after it rebounds from striking the string.
Other means have been developed which are not directly connected between the wippen and the hammer butt. Such means are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 326,576; 530,188; 543,799; 769,907; 818,473 and 1,014,201. Many of these devices are highly complex and require upright piano actions of particular design.
The present invention provides a repetition enhancing means which is simple in construction and easy to install. The repetition enhancing means may be applied to a conventional upright piano action without necessitating major modification of the action. The structure of the present invention is fully and easily adjustable to compensate for variations in hammer weight, and the like.